youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
GassyMexican
Max L. Gonzalez (born Decemeber 25, 1990) known on YouTube as Gassy Mexican is a well-known YouTube Let's Play commentator and Machinima Director. He was formerly a member of the group of Machinima directors and commentators known as 'The Creatures' along with others such as Kootra, UberHaxorNova and SlyFoxHound, to name but a few. The Creatures owned a small mansion in Denver, Colorado, from which they record their gameplay shenanigans and upload them to their YouTube channels. After kicking Max from the group the creatures moved to a new home. Bio Max was born in Chicago, Illinois and previously lived with his family there before he moved to the Creature House in Colorado with some of the other Creatures. He attended and graduated from Grant Community High School in Fox Lake. Besides YouTube, his main hobby is paintballing and he would play with other YouTubers at CPX Sports in Joliet, Illinois. He also is a fan of basketball, hockey (supporting the Chicago BlackHawks) and football. As of December 4, 2011, Max has been dating Renée which became a long distance relationship since he moved to Colorado. Max had announced that he would move out of the Creature House to live with Renèe. As of May 2015, Max and Renee have broken up, but ended on good terms. On November 17, 2012, Max was officially removed from The Creatures. Kootra created a video on The Creature Hub detailing the reasons. His removal has begun a fight between his viewers and The Creatures. He was voted out with 3 votes yes (DanzNewz, Kootra and Sly), 3 votes no (SSoHPKC, ZeMachinima and Sp00n) and one neutral vote (UberHaxorNova; who later had to vote). The hate mainly when to Kootra and Danz because they started the vote. After he was voted out, Uberhaxornova, SSoH SlyFoxhound, Ze and Sp00n continued to feature him on their channels. SSoH, Sp00n and Ze continued to do videos with him. As time went on Gassy has made up with Kootra and Danz. As March 2015 Max and Renee are no longer together but remain friends and stream together. YouTube Gassy was one of the original Creatures and was part of the group from very early on. He got into making machinima and gameplay videos because he'd always been a big gamer and played video games since he was around 5 years old, it made sense to get into recording because he enjoyed playing the games and the idea of making movies with them. He started his YouTube channel in June 2006, posting gameplay videos before expanding into machinima. Gassy recieved parternership as a Machinima Director in 2011. Current Games These are the games that Gassy is currently uploading videos on. * The Hidden * Trouble in Terroist Town (G-Mod) * Rocket league * Prop Hunt (G-Mod) * Depth * Worms Revolution * Hide and Seek (G-Mod) * Game of Thrones * Murder (G-Mod) * The Ship * Grand Theft Auto V * Don't Starve Together * Guess Who? (G-Mod) Trivia * Gassy has done several commercials, one is here: (YouTube link) * His most famous quote is from Craft Spice: "Anything is possible when you stop being retarded." * Gassy has a brother named Jaime that has made several voice cameos in videos, but he had his own video with Gassy in NBA Jam with a facecam. He also has a sister-in-law that is mentioned named Kaye. * Gassy has never broken a bone. * He is a big fan of Mass Effect. * His initials are MLG. * As a child he has mastered, or at least gotten close to mastering, many celebrity/fictional character impressions. * Since getting kicked from the Gaming Group "The Creatures" he joined The Derp Crew for a short while. * Max's mom is a wonderful person. Videos Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Mexican YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views